Florrie
'Florence '''is a major character in ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. She is the alpha-lioness, the mate of Zuba, and the mother of Alex (known to both parents as "Alakay"). Florrie isn't named in the film, not even in the credits. She is a loving mother and is more understanding than Zuba. Florrie is voiced by Sherri Shepherd, who had done press and promotion not only for her, but for Zuba, due to Bernie Mac's death. Zuba and Florrie were happy to see their son alive when Alex came home. One night, they took him to his room where he used to sleep when he was a baby. They explained everything about what happened to him when Zuba couldn’t come in time, but Florrie told him that it wasn’t his fault, then they showed him his baby toys and Florrie said,"someone’s going to break something." Then she picked up a blanket that Alex used to call "Foofie". Zuba told him to get some rest because he’s going to need all of his strength for tomorrow. Alex said,"I am going to bring the house down for you dad." His mom replied,"I hope so. Otherwise, your father will have to banish you." Alex was stern about that."Oh, jeez, Mom, really?" He asked. Zuba looked at his son and said,"I know you'll do us proud. You know why?" He lifts his son's paw and said,"you were born with it." He looked at him and said,"Good night, Alakay." He looks at him and his wife and said,"My boy, my own boy." And then said," My son's a king, my son's a king." Then he turned to leave, Florrie smiled and her eyes filled tears with joy, Alex looks at her and she looks at him, She smiles at him and then she bent over to kiss him good night and then she turned to leave, Alex said,"Good night, Mom." And then she replies, "Good night, Alakay." She turns out the light and left the room. Alex saw his foofie and starts to play with it. Personality Florrie is loving and more understanding than Zuba is. She also accepts Alex for what he is and she acts like the voice of reason. Appearance Florrie is a slender lioness with blue eyes and black eyebrows. Gallery Trivia * Florrie is never addressed by name in the film and is credited as "mom". Her name is revealed in the film's novelization. * In order to create Zuba and Florrie, animators for the second film had to divide Alex's attributes and make two different individuals out of them, a reversed version of a commonly used process. * Bernie Mac passed away during production of the second film, so Sherri Shepard, the voice of Florrie had to do all of the press and promotions for both of their characters. * According to his parents, Alex never slept on the right part of the bed when he was a cub. * Alex has his mom's eyes. * Having stayed together through such horrors as losing their son, Zuba and Florrie could very well be considered the strongest couple of the series. See also *Florrie and Alex *Zuba and Alex Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Lions Category:Heroines Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Cats Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Predators Category:Animals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Parents Category:Wives